twitterponiesfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Mlp Soarin/Don't Push, Please
I don't like to do this, but it's time to lay down some rules again. Lately I've had a lot of folks being quite pushy about trying to be best buddies (or more) with AppleJack, pouncing on me with mentions as soon as she posts, following her around everywhere she goes, trying to insert themselves into every scene she's in. Please, please, don't do this. I understand that AJ is, as Twilight described her to Pr. Luna, one of the most likeable ponies around, and I try to live up to that in my portrayal of her. But she cannot be everyone's best friend. It just isn't physically possible! And trying to elbow your way into friendship with her is the quickest way to ruin any chance of friendship at all. Don't come on too strong. I don't know how else to put it. Give AJ her space. Do something else in the RP instead of chasing her all the time. She doesn't like it, and neither do I. Friendships must grow naturally, nurtured by the trust that can only come slowly over time. The notable friendships AJ has made with various ponies over time, such as Alberio, WindCheer, and Plotline, have all come because I trusted and felt comfortable with the other player, and that's only happened because that player gave me the time and space I needed for that to happen. And they've also only come because I felt that those players had something to offer the #TwitterPonies as a whole, rather than simply being there to try to glomp on to AJ. Also, Shipping Is Not Going to Happen It's not. Ever. Period. This is not negotiable. You won't "win her over." You won't "wear down her resistance" (and it's creepy to want to). You won't someday "be there for her when she needs you" or any such malarkey. And it is quickly reaching the point where, if I hear any such ideas being floated, or even so much as a hint that you're crushing on AJ, you will be summarily blocked. I'm tired of dealing with it. Don't call her "dearest AJ." Don't kiss her cheek, ask her out, or blush and stammer when she talks to you. Once in a blue moon these things would be nice-- but she doesn't get them once in a blue moon. She gets them two or three times a day from multiple different ponies. It has become a nuisance. Finally, One Alt at Time, Please There's nothing wrong with alts, I have a ton myself. But unless AJ specifically seeks them out, please do not interact with her through more than one character at once. AJ is spread thin enough trying to give fair time to lots of different players. Spreading her even thinner just to please one overreaching player is not acceptable. If this comes up in the feed, I will issue warnings; if the warnings are not heeded, the blocking will begin. If You're Worried This Might Apply To You, It Probably Does 'nuff said. Please respect the boundaries as I've set them. You may also refer to the general TwitterPonies Guidelines for more information. And thank you for reading. Category:Blog posts